


Champagne

by irlwillsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anyways, M/M, MCD, hahahahah im so edgy, plot twist??, solangelo, um, very short, willico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwillsolace/pseuds/irlwillsolace
Summary: In which he is swept off his feet.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Champagne

It was blissful love. Nico and Will seemed to hit it off from the first date. Will didn’t pay attention to the rumors. The rumors that the partner of a di Angelo always ended up dead. No, he loved and trusted Nico. 

It had been two years since the loving couple got together. Will planned a romantic date for his boyfriend, complete with champagne.  
It was completely unexpected when Nico got down on one knee.

Then the other.

Then he fell on the grass.


End file.
